I'll Protect You, Always
by rosalindathevamp
Summary: "I promise to always keep you safe. I promise to protect you...even if it means using my hockey stick of death." LoganXCamille! Logan is a bit OOC in the beginning. *One-Shot*


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Big Time Rush. I don't own Kendall. I don't own James. I don't own C-Carlos. And, I especially don't own LOGAN! *wipes away a stray tear* oh the pains of life.**

**Authors Note: This is my first ever BTR fanfiction so take it easy on me and let me know what you think...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Logan was going to kill them. He was going to take each one of them and beat them with his hockey stick., then he wanted to beat them so hard, they would be unrecognizable as human beings when he was finished. Once he's finished beating them with his hockey stick, he would rip them apart limb from limb, slowly and <em>painfully, <em>for he wanted to make sure that they would _feel_ the pain that they had inflicted upon her. Of course once they're limbless, he would pile up all the limbs and light them on fire, but not before dumping them in an ant mound and lathering them up with a hefty dose of sulfuric acid first. As the fire would start to burn, he would of course dance on the ashes before wishing they were alive again so he could cause them more bodily harm.

More thoughts of how to mutilate the monsters that put his Camille in the hospital ran through his head as he continued to pace around in a circle waiting for any news on Camille's condition. Carlos and James-who treated Camille like she was their sister-were fidgeting nonstop in the hard plastic chairs behind him while Kendall was sitting on one of the more comfortable chairs, comforting the emotionally distraught Jo on his lap.

More gory death scenes filled his head, and Logan couldn't help remembering the call he had received from Camille's father just a short hour and a half ago-even though it felt like ages ago. Her father had told Logan that he had just got a call from the hospital about Camille being admitted into the hospital and was in critical condition. Apparently, on her way home from her audition, these two guys had attacked Camille leaving her practically dead in the middle of an alley where she was found an hour later by a woman who was on her way to the bus from work.

After receiving the news, Logan had immediately started panicking and was yelling at the guys to hurry so they could go to the hospital, it wasn't until halfway there that Logan finally told them what had happen. The three boys(Logan was to busy freaking out) were already thinking of ways to find the guys who hurt Camille and beat the crud out of the them as they had reached the entrance to the hospital where they met up with Camille's father.

"Camille Roberts" The doctor's voice broke through Logan's violent thoughts. He and Mr. Roberts hurried to where the doctor was standing silently begging for the doctor to hurry and speak.

"Yes, I'm her father. Is Camille going to be okay?" Mr. Roberts asked as he worked on controlling his fidgeting.

His expression blank, as all doctors do, he spoke, "Yes, you daughter is fine. She lost a lot of blood but after a transfusion and pain medication, Miss. Roberts is as good as anything. She should stay here for the next two days just for observation and to make sure her system takes to the new blood accordingly"

Mr. Roberts nodded, "Of course. Is it okay if we see her now?"

The doctor's facade quickly diminished as a small smile appeared on his face, "Of course, she is room 325 and is still asleep so be quiet"

The two nodded before looking at each other. "Logan, you go and see Camille while I let the others know what the doctor told us" Mr. Roberts spoke first as the doctor walked off.

Logan shook his head, "No, I'll tell the others while you check on Camille."

Mr. Roberts grinned, "Logan, I know what your doing and it's not going to work, now go and see her and I'll-"

"No" Logan cut off the older man, "Your her father, you go see her first"

"I may be her father, but according to the constant pacing and you listening intently to the doctor's every word, let's me know how much you care for my daughter. Now, if you love her like I know you do, you will march up to that room and watch her for me, okay?" Mr. Roberts said sternly.

With a small grin, Logan nodded, "Don't worry Mr. Roberts, I'll watch over her for you"

Mr. Roberts smiled, "Good, now go!"

Logan quickly walked to the room that the doctor had said was Camille's only to freeze upon arriving in the room. There lied Camille bruised and battered on the starch white hospital bed. Cuts and bruises of all kinds adorned her face and arms and her left arm was encased in plaster while she had a band-aid on her right cheek. Despite her injuries, she still looked as beautiful as the day he first met her. Her dark brown hair that almost seemed black was sprawled out on the pillow caressing her pale face and her porcelain skin glittered in the sunlight that came through the window looking as soft and smooth as always minus the countless cuts bruises and cuts adorning it. She was still all around beautiful in his eyes.

He walked over to the chair that sat on her right and took a seat while taking her hand in his. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he gazed upon his sleeping girlfriend taking in every bit her features. Her cheeks that were permanently stained a light pink, her pale eyelids that hid her beautiful chocolate eyes, her, well, everything.

To Logan, everything about Camille was beautiful, everything from her physical appearance to her exuberant personality. She was always bringing out Logan's more free spirited side that only his friends could while he was always bringing out Camille's more laid-back side-well as laid-back as you can get when your Camille-that only a few selected people saw because she was always practicing for an audition. To outsiders, these two were so completely different that you would think they wouldn't stand each other but to their friends, these two brought out the best in each other. That's why Logan was so worried much when he got the call about Camille being hurt. Camille was his other half and without her he would just be half of the the guy he is now. He would be the Logan the other members of BTR knew just, broken and empty and none of them could have that. So sitting here where Camille was safe and sound, Logan knew things would get better soon.

"Logan" the soft rasp of Camille brought Logan out of his thoughts.

"Camille!" Logan gasped as he practically jumped for joy at the sight of his girlfriend awake.

Camille smiled softly as she took in Logan's appearance, "How long was I out? Is my dad here? What happened?"

"Calm down, you've been out a few hours, the doctor said they're going to keep you here for two days to make sure things go good. Yes, you dad is here. He's talking to the guys and should be here soon. And as for your last question, that's what I would like to know."

A blush made its way on her cheeks as she realized what she had asked, "Well, first I have to have you promise that you won't go out and find these guys, got it? I don't want to wake up to a call from the prison saying you and the guys were arrested for assault with a deadly weapon and yes I mean your guys' hockey sticks. So you have to promise, you'll leave the hockey sticks at home and you won't look for them, got it?"

Reluctantly, he nodded not wanting to upset her, "I promise I won't go looking for them with my hockey stick but you'll have to get the others' in writing"

Camille giggled as she nodded, "I will as long as I have your word"

"Of course you do" Logan replied as he sent a text to other boys to abort the mission and hide the hockey sticks they had in the car before Camille found out.

"Good" She grinned before telling Logan of how she ended up in the hospital. How she was just walking to the bus stop when she realized someone was following her. Of course it was to late, for the two guys had already grabbed her and brought her to the nearby alley. After that was a blur for her but she tried as hard as she could before she burst into tears, pulling Logan onto the bed with her.

Logan held her close as he made himself comfortable on her bed, "Shh, you were fantastic. You are here with me and that is all that matters."

Camille sniffled as she snuggled deeper into his embrace, "Thank you Logan, for everything"

He grinned as he pressed his lips against her soft hair, "Your very welcome. And I promise to always keep you safe. I promise to protect you...even if it means using my hockey stick of death."

"I love you my hockey head"

"And I love you my amazing actress"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? this is my first BTR Fanfic so take it easy on me. I know Logan was a bit OOC but you have to understand i was pretty fed up with my algebra class when i wrote this. I hope i did okay so, don't forget to review and let me know what y'all guys think. You know how much i love fed back!<strong>

**Those BTR Fans out there, did y'all see the KCA's? How many of y'all are so PO'd right now? Well, i'm one of the many BTR fans who are freakishly PO'd right now but i like to think of it like this, they don't need an award to know how awesome they are. These guys are flippin' great and no award show is going to tell them differently. AHHHH! *takes a deep breath* alright, there i've vented. and now for a random fan girl moment...GO BTR!  
><strong>

**Until Next Time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
><strong>


End file.
